


You Know I Nearly Fell Down And Died

by Gaberoonius



Series: Fanmixes [2]
Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Playlist, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaberoonius/pseuds/Gaberoonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hero and Claudio's relationship arc, as told through Beatles songs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I Nearly Fell Down And Died

**Author's Note:**

> Listen here if you have Spotify:  
> [Hero/Claudio](https://open.spotify.com/user/gaberoonius/playlist/31p0LweTWGwrQ13NxiI9V3)
> 
> All tracks by The Beatles.

**1\. I Want To Hold Your Hand**

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide..._

 

**2\. I Feel Fine**

_I'm so glad that she's my little girl_

_She's so glad, she's telling all the world_

_That her baby buys her things, you know_

_He buys her diamond rings, you know she said so..._

 

**3\. Run For Your Life**

_I'd rather see you dead little girl than to be with another man..._

 

**4\. Yesterday**

_I said something wrong,_

_now I long for yesterday..._

 

**5\. Oh! Darling**

_Believe me when I tell you_

_I'll never make it alone..._

 

**6\. We Can Work It Out**

_Life is very short,_ _and there's no time_

_For fussing and fighting, my friend..._

 

**7\. She Loves You**

_She said you hurt her so_

_She almost lost her mind_

_But now she says she knows_

_You're not the hurting kind..._


End file.
